Various apparatuses of this kind are known to the art. Reference can be made in this respect, by way of example, to various types of known cam and link-drive mechanisms, such as those of the kind described in Artobolevsky: MMED, Volume IV, No.: 3011, 3014, 3015 and 3016. These principle cam and link mechanisms can be used to produce normally complicated movement sequences, which also include the release of percussion forces at given times in the movement sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 740,816 (Daily) describes an apparatus comprising a circular rotatable disk formed with a cut-away portion designed as a semiheartshaped cam. Along said cam moves a small roller which is coupled to a spring adapted to store energy. Compression of the spring commences at the point at the biggest distance from the disk's center and is released--however not instantaneously--at a point nearest the center.
Other types of apparatuses having outer cams are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 870,653 (Warsop) and 1,137,272 (Moyle).
None of these known mechanisms, however, can be used successfully in a machine of the aforesaid kind, since among other things the wear on mutually co-acting components subjected to load would quickly render the mechanism unusable. Neither are these mechanisms capable of effectively stepping-up the power output of a machine, and hence are not competitive in relation to other types of mechanisms available on the market.
Also known to the art is a high-speed cutting or shearing machine which uses a compressible spring in co-action with a release coupling which comprises a number of balls housed in a sleeve and arranged to lock a hammer in a retracted position. The hammer is released by lifting the sleeve, so that the balls are able to move out of locking engagement.
When the movements of such high-speed cutting or shearing machines are to be coordinated with the feed of the workpieces to be worked, production is restricted thereby to a maximum of 350 strokes per minute. Present day demands, however, require a marked increase in the working rate of such machines, and in the case of an eccentric press for example require a working speed which is at least twice that of the aforementioned, e.g. a working speed of 750-1000 strokes per minute, or still higher.